


Patience

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my story “Impatience” from Mulder's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is the long-awaited, much-promised longer companion piece to “Impatience”. Sorry it took so long; I wanted to do it from Mulder's POV since the last one was from Scully's. My husband probably thinks I'm absolutely crazy for some of the things I've been asking him about recently...
> 
> Spoilers/Timeline/Etc: See my story “Impatience”.
> 
> You don't have to read my story “Impatience” to get this one, but it'll help.

Patience  
By Suzanne L. Feld  
Rated NC-17

 

It was nearly nine o'clock by the time we got done eating and cleaning up the kitchen. I could have waited to do the cleanup but we were in Scully's apartment, not mine, and when in Rome... We'd just had soup and sandwiches, all she had in her pantry at the time, but more than enough to get me fueled up for the next bout. 

I wasn't sure if Scully knew that our evening wasn't done yet, but I had no plans to leave off with that quick if awesome bang when she'd first come home. The few times we'd been together had never been enough for me; we'd only spent the entire night together twice and made love maybe five or six times altogether. Only twice had we been able to take our time without worrying about having to get up the next morning and that had been early enough in our relationship that I hadn't been able to last as long as I wanted to. Skinner had given both of us the next two days off after five days of straight work, which would take us to Saturday and make it a long weekend. I knew what my plans were, and hoped she was on the same wavelength.

After we'd finally dragged ourselves off the couch we'd taken a quick shower together, then I'd thrown on my briefs and an old pair of jeans I'd left over here a few weeks ago. Instead of her robe Scully had appropriated my custom-tailored white Tyrwhitt dress shirt and was sashaying around in nothing but that. It fell almost to her knees, but was also thin enough that I could see both her nipples and bush through it in the right light. If she was trying to keep my mind on sex, she was succeeding magnificently doing nothing more than walking around. 

“Sorry I didn't have something more substantial, Mulder,” Scully said, closing the dishwasher. “That was awfully light for dinner.”

“Had my dinner earlier,” I leered at her from where I stood leaning one hip against the end of the counter. 

“Then why were you asking for food afterward?” she countered, leaning back against the fridge with a grin on her face and arms folded across her chest. Her hair was still tousled, the ends damp from our shower, and wearing only my shirt, barefoot, with no makeup, she was the most stunningly gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. “If that was food to you, you should be good for the evening.”

No way could I resist that opening. Pushing away from the counter, I went over and pressed her back against the fridge, reveling in the feel of her soft yet firm body against mine, both forearms on the white plastic over her shoulders as I felt her arms go around my bare waist. “Nowhere near,” I said as I leaned down to kiss her. I savored her lips and tongue, taking my time and tasting as much of the inside of her mouth as I could. I was addicted to kissing her and could not get enough. Her hands were running up and down my bare back, skinning down my sides and tangling in the waistband of my jeans. “We've got the next four days to ourselves, Scully. Starting tonight I am going to make love to you every single chance I get, as often as I can. Let me know if that conflicts with any plans you have,” I murmured against her lips when we came up for air. 

I heard her breath hitch and felt her shudder against me and for a split second I wasn't sure what that meant, but she immediately allayed my fears. “I had the same plans, Mulder,” she breathed against my mouth in return. “I didn't know about the days off, but I certainly can't think of anything I'd rather do with them.”

As our mouths came together again her hands cupped my ass, pulling my hips against her soft belly. If I hadn't been hard from the moment I'd touched her, that would have done it. As it was, I groaned into her mouth as I felt myself swell even more. “Starting now,” I said against her lips, lowering my hands to her waist, then picked her up and set her on the counter next to the sink. 

She let out an odd little yelp, staring at me with wide blue eyes as I transferred her, then leaned back on her hands and smiled, tipping her head to indicate the front of herself. “You do know that I'm not wearing anything under this.”

My heart jumped. In the past I'd only fantasized about hearing things like that from her, and I still wasn't used the reality of it. But I couldn't let her get the upper hand here, at least not yet; I was going to do everything in my power to show her how I felt, how she made me feel about her, starting right now. “I noticed,” I said drily, moving my hands to her hips and tugging her closer to the edge of the counter. “I may never wash this shirt again.”

She chuckled, then leaned forward and made a point of looking between us even as she scooted along, bare heels drumming on the lower cabinet doors. “You do know that we're not going to work this way, don't you?” she said. “You're not quite that tall.”

“That's not what I have planned,” I said, giving her what I hoped was a sexy, suggestive grin. Once I had her positioned where I wanted her, I reached over and snagged a kitchen chair, pulling it over and, with my hands on her knees, caught her eyes as I sat down. As I'd noted earlier while sitting at the table, my chin was just about even with the counter—and her crotch. I saw her eyes widen as I slowly pushed the tails of my shirt up her thighs, and she leaned back slowly onto her arms again as she put her feet on my thighs. “You let me know if this gets too uncomfortable,” I said, hearing a deep rasping note to my voice as I got the first glimpse of her auburn curls. Gently I pushed her thighs further apart, inhaling the rich, heady scent of her arousal and with no further ado, I leaned forward and ran my tongue along the silky inside of her right thigh almost to where her leg joined her body. A fast inhalation and gasp met that, but it wasn't enough. If I didn't have her moaning out loud before I even touched those curls then I wasn't doing it right.

I moved to the other thigh and began kissing my way up, starting just above the knee. Every so often I'd apply suction, then lick over the red spot. My hands weren't idle, either, running over the contours of her legs from ankle to up over the outside of her hips beneath the shirt. I wasn't even halfway up the inside of her thigh before I heard the first soft gasping moan, which caused a jolt to go through my belly. God help me, I hoped that reaction never stopped—for either of us.

When I reached my goal I could both smell and feel her heat; it was like being near a moist, hot little oven. I was still awed that I caused this reaction in her, and on the other hand not surprised because she did the same thing to me and we'd been on the same wavelength for so many years that it shouldn't surprise either of us. Still, it was with awe that I saw and felt how hot and wet she was, clear proof of what I did to her.

My head was under the shirt tails and I thought about unbuttoning it, but as my mouth touched her lower lips she let out a little cry and everything but what I was doing shot right out of my head. How I already loved her taste and softness, the reaction of her entire body to the movements of my tongue. She was both salty and sweet, richly musky, like liquid velvet on my lips. 

I listened to the tempo of her moans and low cries as I explored her with my mouth, hands on her hips, doing my damnedest to repeat the actions that got the louder noises but, on the other hand, wanting to try new things to see if I could get her to let loose with the interesting noises I'd heard out of her during other lovemaking sessions. This was only the third time I'd gone down on her so I wasn't too worried if I didn't get it just right, though I had made her come the first time. Still, I knew that was more luck than skill; we were still learning each other and in this case I wasn't worried about how long it took me to figure out exactly what to do. At the moment she clearly liked my learning curve; I wished I could see her as she arched her back and let out a long, breathless moan when I moved from her lips up to her swollen clit. Remembering the last time, I circled it with my tongue then, removing one hand from her hip, reached down and gently stroked up and down across her hot damp lips, then slid a finger deep inside her tight, hot softness. 

“Oh—oh my—Mulder, I have to get down before I fall,” she said in a breathless rush, her soft, firm walls contracting around my finger. “I'm right—on the edge and if I come now—I—I'll go flying.”

“I've got you,” I assured her, moving my other hand back to her hip and speaking against her warm flesh. “Let it go, Scully—I want to feel you come in my mouth.”

I went after her clit again, using both lips and tongue, but keeping part of my mind free to hold onto her hips so she didn't fall off the counter. It was only moments before I felt the now-familiar cadence of her orgasm, feeling her body contract and jerk under my hands and mouth as she cried out in a deep yet breathy voice I never heard from her at any other time. 

As she relaxed on the counter I moved down and very gently sucked and licked the wetness from her lips, feeling the aftershocks tremor through her. I lifted my head out from beneath the shirt to look up and see her still leaning back on her arms, the back of her head against the upper cabinets with eyes closed and rosebud mouth open, breathing deeply. Her nipples pushed against the white cotton of the shirt and it was all I could do not to reach for them, but I already knew how sensitive she got right afterward and would give her a little time before I touched her again. In the meantime I snagged a nearby dishtowel and wiped my mouth and face with it, then tossed it in the sink.

Her head fell forward, eyes opening, and she gazed at me with half-lowered lids. “My god—I never even imagined I could feel anything like that,” she breathed, sitting up slowly and reaching for me. I stood and gathered her against me, holding her like the precious treasure she was, feeling her heart gradually slow from its gallop to a more normal beat against mine. “Mulder, I have to tell you, honest to God, I've never come like that with a partner before.”

I leaned back a little and gazed at her with eyes I could feel had grown wide with surprise. “Really? Do you mean you've only come like that by yourself?”

She nodded, looking back at me with flushed cheeks but direct eyes. “Yes. I think because I never trusted anyone like I trust you—I can really let go and not have to worry about anything else when you're making love to me.”

I hugged her to me, then gently lifted her off the counter and set her on her feet. “I know what you mean,” I half-whispered into her hair over her ear, wrapping my arms around her shoulders to bring her close. “I've never let go before like I do with you as well.”

She moved away just a bit and slid her hand between our bodies, grasping my erection through the jeans, then looked up at me as I bit back a groan. “Why are you still wearing clothes?”  
“Because you haven't taken them off of me yet?” I managed to say, parroting back at her what she'd said to me shortly before the first time we'd made love. I was barely coherent as her hand stroked up and down along my length. 

Her laughter pealed through the apartment, and we each leaned back a little to smile at each other. “Touché,” she grinned up at me, letting go and pushing lightly at my shoulders to move me back so she had room to maneuver. “Then I'll do for you what you did for me that night.”

A shiver ran through me. No matter how old and decrepit I got the one thing I would never, ever forget was the first time we made love; it wasn't perfect, but it was a life-changing experience that was probably the best of my entire life so far, sexual or otherwise. 

I stepped back, shoving the chair aside with one foot. Looking up at me with the sexiest little smile I have ever seen on another human being, Scully knelt down in front of me and with her deft doctor's hands, unsnapped and unzipped my jeans before I had time to draw a breath. They fell to my feet and without touching my cock, she gently removed my briefs as well. 

Looking down at her bright head as I watched her reach for my straining erection, I knew I could have died happy right then and there even before she touched me. But when she did I thought I may have died and discovered whether or not there really was a Heaven; I hadn't believed in one for a long time, but she was changing my mind. Because this could be nothing less.

When she took me in her mouth I began to re-think how long I was going to be able to last this time around; I wanted to show her that I was more than a twenty-minute wonder, but she got me so goddamn aroused that I couldn't seem to last much longer than that. I tried to hold still as she explored me with her mouth and hands; I'm not a small man and I didn't want to choke her, but when she reached down and very gently grasped my balls I jerked, moaning, and then thrust into her mouth helplessly. I think at that point she realized I was getting close because she let go of me, seeming reluctantly, and stood to wrap her arms around my shoulders, stretching her body against mine. “Want to move this into the bedroom, Mulder?” she murmured against my lips. 

“What's wrong with right here?” I replied, pulling her tighter against me. “I may not be up to doing it standing against the door again, but I think bending you over the kitchen table is doable.”

Again I felt that tremor run through her body. “I think it's worth a try,” she murmured back, then kissed me with enough passion to about knock me on my ass. I took her head in my hands, sinking my fingers into her thick silky hair, and kissed her right back, feeling my shirt rub against me between us and wanting her naked more than I'd wanted anything up to this point. Without breaking the kiss I moved back enough to get my hands between us and slowly unbuttoned it, then slid it off her shoulders and didn't care when it hit the kitchen floor. 

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her, still kissing as she put hers around my shoulders. I stood up straight and backed up until I felt the edge of the table against my ass. Then I turned sideways and let her down, slowly breaking the kiss, nibbling and sucking on her lips. “Turn around,” I said huskily, “And hang on.”

She did as I asked, but I quickly saw the problem. My hips were level with the table, but she wasn't—in fact she was a good two-three inches below it. But before I could say a word, she looked at me over her shoulder and said in an equally husky voice, “Lift me up on the table, Mulder.”

Now I was damn glad we'd cleaned up after our late dinner!

I did as she asked, taking her by the waist and laying her on it so that just her legs hung off, and she braced both arms beneath her chest. I took one look at her bare, smooth ass and spread legs, just able to see those still-damp auburn curls, and immediately pressed against her, probing for her opening as I grasped her hips. When I slid in we both cried out wordlessly, her legs curling back around me so that her heels touched my lower back. She was smooth, wet, tight, and so hot that she closed around me like a miniature furnace. I paused while deep within her, wanting to make sure all was well with her before we went any further, and managed to articulate, “Are you comfortable, Scully? Okay there?”

“Good enough,” she breathed. “God, don't stop now!”

I didn't have to be told twice. Still holding her hips firmly, I slowly pulled back, watching as I slid almost all the way out, and then buried myself in her again. Her gasping moans encouraged me to pick up the pace and before long I was stroking in and out of her steadily, trying not to hit her too hard as I was concerned about the hard table under her. 

It wasn't anywhere near long enough when I began to feel the tingle which signaled that I was getting close. About the time I noticed that, I felt her legs dropping from around my waist and realized that she was probably uncomfortable and/or tired by now though I wouldn't have known it by the sounds she was making. I slowed, stopped, very gently pulled out with a groan, then said, “Had enough of the table?”

“Yeah,” she breathed as I helped her back down off of it. I turned her around to face me and enfolded her in my arms, thinking she might need a moment to re-orient herself, but to my surprise she gently disentangled herself and, putting her arms back, hoisted herself onto the table but facing me, partially sitting up. “Think this'll work?”

Instead of a verbal answer, I stepped up between her open legs and entered her again, leaning down to kiss her at the same time as I slid in. I couldn't keep up the kiss and move, so I had to break it, bracing my arms on either side of her hips, and then was able to comfortably thrust in and out. 

Scully leaned back on her arms, head thrown back with her hair hanging down behind her, arching her body into mine. My mouth was right at her breasts and I didn't hesitate, sucking and licking her nipples, moving only my hips. Her gasps and moans grew into wordless cries as she tightened around me and I tried to push harder into her, but the table finally began to move beneath us.

“Dammit,” she gasped out, sitting up and grabbing my shoulders so that I had to stop and stand up straight. “Bedroom, Mulder!”

I was more than willing to take orders; there wasn't much I wouldn't have done at this point in time. Without pulling out of her I lifted her from the table with my arms around her waist and groaned at the sensation of being deep in her while trying to walk. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, but after just a few steps I had to stop. “Oh, God, Scully, I can't walk while I'm inside you. It's too much, too intense. I'll come and collapse and kill us both.”

She chuckled breathlessly as I disengaged and carefully let her down. Grabbing my hand, she all but ran into the bedroom with me hot on her heels, then whirled and pushed me to sit on the edge of the bed. “Back up, back up,” she urged, hands against my chest. “But stay sitting up.”

Then I knew what she wanted. I scooted back until I was almost against the wall and watched her come to me on hands and knees, all sexy sensual aroused woman like none I'd ever seen or imagined before. Her body was dappled with sweat, sleek and shiny, her lips swollen and eyes heavy-lidded, thick shining hair curling around her face. She caused a tremor in my belly just looking at her, and I was half-afraid I'd come when we touched. 

But I didn't, although the emotion swelling in me was almost as intense. She reached me and climbed into my lap, impaling herself on me then wrapping her arms and legs around me as I did the same to her. Our bodies were pressed together from belly to chest, her breasts flattened against my chest, my cock buried deep inside her tight, hot depths, and as I kissed her I knew that I had, indeed, found Heaven but on earth. It was here, in my arms, as mad for me as I was for her, driving me crazy with her body and her mouth and the breathless cries coming from her as we both began to move. Scully had been a quiet lover the first few times we'd been together, but with each session she got louder—and I absolutely loved it. Now I knew it was due to the trust between us, as she'd told me earlier she was able to let go like she never had been able to before. I knew exactly what she meant.

It wasn't before she began to grind against me and I thrust up into her harder, our bodies working together as well as our minds ever had. I moved my hands up to her head, forearms bracing her back, tangling my fingers in her hair as I held her mouth to mine, kissing her lost in a haze of passion, wanting to feel her come both against my mouth and around my cock. 

Only moments later I got my wish, managing to keep one part of my mind free to enjoy the feeling of her totally letting go, her hot velvet walls contracting around me, her mouth open and crying out in that husky breathless voice beneath my lips. Her entire body bucked against me as I felt her inner walls soften and relax a bit, and with one last suck at her lower lip I wrapped my arms around her ribs and held her against me, kissing my way across her cheek to her neck as we slowed to a stop with me buried inside her. She was panting, her forehead resting against my shoulder. “You are my heaven, Scully,” I murmured into her ear, trying to stay still until she let me know wanted to move again though it was all I could do. Her hips jerked slightly and I felt her mildly contract around me again, and I don't know how I managed to hold still. I was close, but not right on the edge and already wondering if I could make her do that again before I finished. “God, I love it when you come like that, you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen.”

She groaned and tightened her arms around me. “I can't believe the things you do to me,” she murmured in a husky voice. “You make me lose myself in you.”

“Mmmn, I know what you mean,” I spoke low into her ear, then gently ran my tongue around the swirls and lipped at her lobe. She arched against me and gasped, throwing her head back so that I ended up kissing down the front of her neck, her inner walls tightening and hard nipples scraping against my chest, and on top of how wet we both were I felt a warm trickle of thick liquid run down my tight balls—she was that aroused. I knew then I was going to lose it. “Oh-God-Scully, I--”

I couldn't articulate any further. I reached down and grabbed her hips, she leaned back and held onto my shoulders, and as I began to pull her against me I looked into her deep shining blue eyes and felt my heart and body tip over at the same time. I lost all control and pounded mindlessly into her slender yet strong body, pulling her against me with my hands on her hips as she thrust back. Our cries rose together and somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that she had come again, which caused one last shudder before I pulled her against me and buried my cock deep, emptying myself into her depths. 

I came back to reality holding her tightly against me, my arms around her waist and hers around my shoulders, resting my forehead on her shoulder as she panted warm breath on my neck. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, then I gently disengaged and tipped us over sideways so we were laying the right way of the bed facing each other on top of the covers. Both of us stretched our legs out, then I tangled mine with hers and reached over to rake the fingers of one hand through her unruly hair, pushing it back from her face as she smiled softly at me, her lips swollen and eyes glowing. “Your hair's a mess,” I noted with a teasing smile. “I think I like it best like this.”

“Post-coital?” she grinned, bending one arm under her head and putting the other hand on my ribs just below my arm and running it down to rest on my hip. “You look just a little bit tousled, too.”

“I better look more than a little bit,” I countered, still running my fingers through her incredibly soft hair, “Considering the amount of activity we just finished up.”

“Yeah, that was longer than we usually manage and rather... intense,” she said, leaning back and stretching like a satisfied cat with both arms over her head. I couldn't resist and ran my hand from her breastbone down across her slightly convex stomach and then over to her hip. She was so perfectly proportioned for her size that it never failed to amaze me, and I had never felt such soft skin on a woman before. She rolled back towards me, grabbing my hand and bringing it to her mouth to nibble on my knuckles, gazing at me with a soft smile. “Better be careful, you'll get me going again.”

Although I knew it'd be a while—probably tomorrow—before I was ready to go again no matter how much I'd have liked to jump on her right now I said, “You do remember what I said earlier?”

Her smile grew into a grin. “Not only do I remember, I'm going to hold you to it.” She leaned forward to kiss me and when she pulled back she yawned, ducking her face into the bedding next to her arm. 

“Something tells me we should rest and recharge first,” I said, suppressing a yawn of my own. “I don't know about you, but I'm ready to hit the sack.”

We crawled off the bed and while she turned the covers down I made a quick trip to the bathroom. When I came out she went in and by the time she came back out I had turned off all the lights in the apartment and was waiting for her in bed. I patted the mattress in front of me and couldn't resist saying, “Baby cats, Scully, baby cats.”

She laughed as she crawled in and snuggled back against me, her back to my chest, her warm soft ass snuggling in between my hips. I wrapped both arms around her, one beneath her neck and the other around her ribs just below her breasts. “I'm glad you don't insist on wearing anything to bed,” I murmured in her ear, cuddling my legs beneath hers as I nuzzled the back of her head. “I don't want to feel anything between us for as long as I can.”

She wrapped her arms around mine and squeezed lightly. “It does seem a little odd, but I can get used to it these rare times we get to spend the night together,” she replied softly. “I'm already looking forward to waking up with you tomorrow morning.”

That sent a jolt through my heart, and I squeezed her back against me and kissed her bare shoulder. “One of these days we'll have to take care of those nights apart,” I said carefully. I didn't want to push her too hard too fast, but I did want her to know what I was thinking. “I don't want too many of them in our future—and I do mean our future.”

“I'm too wiped to talk about this tonight, Mulder, but I promise you a full discussion tomorrow,” she said, her voice soft and faraway. “Trust me, I have no plans for any future but one that has you in it as well.”

That was good enough for me. Holding the love of my life in my arms, warm and safe, with days of lovemaking to look forward to I dozed off and, for the first of what I suspected would become many times, I slept peacefully through the night.

 

finish


End file.
